Realization and Confrontation
by Shara1
Summary: Will Nokoru finally get the chance to reveal his feelings to Suoh? If the chance comes will he have the courage? Read this latest story in the Change and Revelation series to find out. (Warning: Shonen Ai-this story is a little more forward than the other
1. Default Chapter

The CLAMP artists own CCD. This fan fiction is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only. This story is the sequel to Change and Revelation, Correspondence, and Research and Discovery. To better understand this story you should read them in order.

Realization and Confrontation

A gentle murmur of low voices filled the elegantly appointed dining room of the newest restaurant on CLAMP campus. The rich ruby colored walls of the restaurant were accented with hand carved gold moldings. Matching red tablecloths covered the tables that filled the moderately sized room. Takamura Suoh shifted on the red velvet cushion of his seat, leaning forward over his menu. Running a long limbed hand over his pointed chin Suoh scanned the list of meals. 

"I think I'll try the duck and vegetable soup." Suoh announced shaking a lock of navy hair away from the topaz gems that served as his eyes. A feeling of pleasure opened its petals within him as he watched his friend from across the table. The chairman's head was bent down, golden tresses obscuring Nokoru's face as he scanned the menu. 

"This was a wonderful idea." Suoh decided silently as he watched some of the tension drain out of his friend's shoulders. 'Rijichou has been acting very stressed ever since we visited the Modern Technologies Laboratory four days ago. I don't have the faintest idea why the experience upset him so. He has been attacked before and it didn't bother him this much. With his experience in electronics surely he has seen experiments fail before, so I doubt it's that. Even if it was sabotage this time and not really an accident. This incident however, seems to have gotten under his skin for some reason. Maybe it was just because I was hurt. He always has been a very sensitive and caring person. Something like that would bother him. Well, whatever it was, at least he is finally starting to relax. I knew coming to this restaurant would cheer him up.'

"Or maybe I will have the salmon instead. I have been told that it's delicious." Suoh offered pursing his lips as his golden eyes fell onto the menu once more. 

"It couldn't be better than Akira's, but I think I may join you in trying the salmon. It does sound very good from the description." A smile tugged at the corners of Nokoru's lips as he folded his menu neatly and set it down on the table. 

'Suoh was right,' Nokoru thought to himself, 'I do need to relax. The last four days have been extremely frustrating. I am glad we are finally alone.' The chairman of CLAMP campus felt a twinge of guilt as he thought about the two friends who could not join them. "I wish I didn't feel so happy that Akira and Utako couldn't be with us tonight. I love spending time with them both very much, but this will give me the chance I have been waiting for to have serious talk with Suoh. I wanted to tell him about my feelings for him earlier, but either one or the other of us was too busy with our work or there were others around. I want to tell him this in private and it has been nearly impossible to get him alone. At last, no matter what he decides, I will be able to get this burden off my chest.' Curiously, Nokoru found that his heart was the lightest it had been in days. It was very freeing to know the worrying would be over soon. Very shortly he would know for certain what his friend's reaction would be.

"Then it's decided." Suoh's melodious voice roused the chairman from his introspection. "We'll have the salmon." Takamura continued as he folded his menu stacking it on top of the one in front of Nokoru. "It's too bad Akira-san and Utako-chan could not be with us tonight." He said conversationally. Nokoru nodded in reply and Suoh caught a flash of emotion in the chairman's clear blue eyes that he couldn't decipher. It appeared to be guilt, but was gone almost as soon as it appeared. 

Suoh shook his head. 'I must have imagined it.' He thought as he listened to his friend's reply without really hearing what was being said. 'What on earth would Nokoru have to feel guilty about? It wasn't his fault that Utako needed to work late. She had a great deal to do so Akira decided to help her. No, there really is no reason for him to be feeling guilty. I am just seeing things.'

"We'll just have to make sure to take them both here sometime when they are free." Nokoru began to wipe his hands clean with the warm moist towel that had been left at the table for that purpose. 'Now how do I broach the subject?' He wondered as a comfortable silence surrounded the two comrades.

"Good idea, Rijichou." Takamura agreed when he realized his friend had stopped speaking. Pulling himself from his musings Suoh leaned back on his cushion so he could scan the beautiful dining room. At the far end of the room stood a grand piano up on a small platform. Smiling secretly at the sight Suoh glanced back at Nokoru who wore the blank expression of someone who was trying to solve some difficult problem or equation. Used to his friend's quirks he picked up his own moist towel as he waited patiently for Nokoru to return from wherever his mind had journeyed. 

"Suoh," Nokoru said when he came back to himself and then paused as all of his carefully planned words flew right out of his head. Striating on his cushion the chairman bravely forged ahead. "Something happened the day we visited the Modern Technologies lab."

"I thought so. You have been worried ever since that day haven't you?" Suoh nodded keeping his tone serious despite the happiness he felt inside knowing that his plan to help relax his friend was working. 'It looks like Rijichou is finally going to admit to whatever it is that's bothering him. Good, the more he holds on to things like that the harder it is on him.'

The gilded mop dropped down to cover Nokoru's expressive eyes once more as the chairman looked down at the table. "Am I that transparent?" 

"Only to those who know you well, my friend. You have always put the concern and safety of others above yourself. So it only makes sense that the incident at the lab would disturb you. I knew that my getting shot upset you. But I assure you I am fine. The wound has already scabbed over in another week you won't be able to see anything of it at all."

Taken completely by surprise, Nokoru blinked owlishly at his friend as his mind switched gears. 'For a moment there I thought that Suoh had guessed about the feelings I have for him.' The chairman shook his head slowly. 'No, it's understandable that he would misunderstand why I was worried. After all I have never actually said or done anything to show him how I truly feel.'

Cursing his fair skin Nokoru met Suoh's glance despite the blush suffusing his pale cheeks. "I was worried for you, Suoh. I always am when you are hurt. However, there was something else bothering me as well this time."

Suoh's eyebrows disappeared into his hair in surprise as he tried to think back over everything that had happened that day. "If it wasn't that then..."

"Excuse me." A quiet voice interrupted. Suoh turned to see a beautiful young woman in a lovely Chinese style red and gold dress and an apron. "May I please take your orders?"

"We'll both be having the salmon." Nokoru spoke up, as Suoh remained momentarily speechless. "That is unless you would rather have the duck soup?"

Closing his mouth with an audible clicking sound Suoh shook his head as he continued to ponder what his friend was so worried about. There just wasn't anything else he could think of. "The Salmon is fine." He said distractedly in the waitress's direction.

The waitress smiled warmly taking the platter with the used towels. Bowing to her two patrons she backed away," Thank you very much. I will bring out your tea as soon as I have placed your orders."

Both men returned the smile and dipped their heads politely in reply. Suoh turned serious as he focused on his handsome friend. "You said there was something other than my injury that has been bothering you. What is it?" Suoh asked when the chairman met his eyes once more.

Sighing Nokoru gathered his thoughts as he tired to find the best way to say what he needed to say. There was no easy way to begin. Suoh waited his golden gaze never leaving the chairman's face. 

Clearing his throat Nokoru began to speak at last. "It has something to do with the last secret I revealed to you." 

Suoh nodded indicating that Nokoru should continue. He had no clue how Nokoru's sexual preference had anything to do with what happened at the lab but he knew that his friend would explain if he were given the chance. Crossing his arms Suoh waited, wondering what Nokoru was going to say.

"When we were at the lab I came to understand. . ." Before Nokoru could say anything else the waitress reappeared with the tea. 

"Here you are," She declared happily as she neared the table. She didn't see that one of the cushions was sticking too far out of the booth. Oblivious to the problem, she headed straight for the cushion and lost her balance as she walked into it. The teapot flew into the air and the waitress windmilled her arms wildly as she tried to regain her balance. Like a fly caught in amber, she hung in the air for a moment before gravity reasserted itself.

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Confrontation

The CLAMP artists own CCD. This fan fiction is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only. This story is the sequel to Change and Revelation, Correspondence, and Research and Discovery. To better understand this story you should read them in order.

Chapter 2

Nokoru's eyes widened with horror as he realized that the trajectory of the teapot would land it right in his lap. There was no way he could get out of its way in time. He could catch the pot or the girl. There wasn't enough time for him to catch both. There was no choice at all. Quickly the chairman leaned forward to catch the girl cringing in anticipation of the painful landing of the tea.

The pot spun in the air as if in slow motion as the piping hot tea rushed out of the delicately painted container. A fog of water vapor wafted over the table as the chairman choked back the guttural yell that was attempting to escape his throat. 

'I will not scream in front of the lady.' Nokoru scolded himself silently as the waitress clung to his arm. 

She staggered pulling him forward. The movement caused the hot fabric to press into the already tender skin. The chairman managed to keep his silence only through shear willpower. Bright hot light filled his vision as the scolding hot tea soaked into his lower body. One shinning tear rolled down his cheek. Standing Nokoru franticly scanned the room. He knew he had to find a restroom where he could separate the hot tea soaked pants from his burning skin. 

On the other side of the table too far away to catch the teapot or the girl, Suoh could only watch as boiling hot tea spilled down Nokoru's trousers. "Rijichou!" He called out reaching his hand uselessly towards the falling pot, his voice think with worry."

The sound of the waitress crying broke though the haze of pain that had begun to envelop the chairman's mind. Nokoru glanced down at the girl who was beautiful despite the eyeliner running down her oval face making tiny streaks or the frayed mess that had once been a finely woven midnight braid. Nokoru could never resist a woman in trouble. And this lovely creature who was crying so hard that the words she was murmuring were barely intelligible was no exception. 

"I just spilled tea on Imonyama Rijichou, Oh Rijichou I am so sorry!. I can't believe what I just did. Please forgive me!" Her distress was so great that she had fallen to her knees. Taking her apron off she began dabbing at the chairman's pants.

"Accidents happen, there really is no need for you to go through this trouble." Nokoru jolted backwards as the girl's hands brushed against his groin, almost causing the waitress to fall. Instinctively he reached out to catch her. Steady once more she continued press the apron into the saturated trousers, not really noticing where her hands were touching. "I am such a klutz, please let me clean this up for you Rijichou." 

"No, please stop." The chairman blushed as the apron stroked the length of his lap. Trying to back away from the manhandling once more he raised his hands in protest. "Truly, I am fine."

"You are very kind but I know my duties Rijichou, I must make this up to you." 

Suoh lifted a hand to hide his smile as the waitress attempted to blot up all the tea. It was obvious that she hadn't realized why Rijichou was objecting so strenuously. Deciding his friend needed some help, Suoh slipped off of his cushion.

Trying to concentrate on the waitresses distress instead of the hot tingling that was beginning to unfold with in, Nokoru was taken by surprise when a familiar hand descended onto his shoulder.

"Rijichou? Are you all right?" Suoh asked leaning towards his friend in concern.

The touch combined with the soothing sound of Suoh's voice, the warmth of his friend's body pressing up to his and waitresses frantic rubbings proved to be more than Nokoru could take. Unable to do anything about it the chairman felt himself react to the physical stimulation.

He nearly died of shame when he saw the waitresses lovely eyes widen in surprise as she felt his reaction. Blushing about three shades of red the girl instantly dropped the apron backing away as if she had been the one burned. 

Suoh bit his lip to help keep in the laughter that threatened to burst out as the scene played out before him. He sobered as he realized what must have triggered his friend's responses. 'Why would he react that way to my touch? I know he's gay but could he be attracted to me? I wonder, what is it he wanted to tell me?' An image of Nokoru's face filled his mind as he remembered gazing down into the sapphire depths of his friend's eyes when he had protected the chairman from a rampaging robot several days ago. What was that emotion he'd seen flickering in those bright pools? "Could it be desire? Is that what Nokoru wanted to tell me tonight?" Suoh wondered as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that his best friend might like him as more than a friend. 

Pulling himself together Nokoru bowed towards the waitress his face once again serene. "I apologize for startling you."

The bow seemed to free the girl from her temporary paralysis. The waitress bowed her own head in shame. "No, you tried to warn me. The fault was mine." She whispered miserably.

Dropping her eyes she blushed a red so deep she matched her dress. Gentle hands lifted up her chin so she could look upon the chairman's face. She stared at him completely mesmerized as she looked up into the chairman's vivid blue eyes. The girl's bottom lip was trebling with emotions that were barely held in check. Something she saw in those eyes made her frown stretch into a smile. 

Suoh shook his head in admiration as he watched the chairman change the waitresses sorrow into adoration in the blink of an eye. "Nokoru is simply amazing." Suoh decided as he watched Nokoru work his unique brand of magic. "He is ignoring what must be a very uncomfortable situation just to help sooth the waitress. Though one should expect nothing less from Rijichou." He reminded himself.

As soon as Nokoru was certain that he had quelled the girl's fears he turned her around and firmly but gently nudged her into the startled Takamura's arms. "Please forgive my rudeness but I really must make a visit to the men's room."

"Yes of course, I am sorry I have made such a mess of things. Would you like something more to drink when you return?" The waitress asked her dark eyes apologetic.

"Yes," Nokoru responded as he turned towards the restroom. Halfway there he turned back to face the waitress and a bemused Suoh. "Anything cold will do just fine."

Suoh couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. The waitress blushed prettily at the sound, before she headed off to find the chairman something to drink. 

In the men's room, the chairman found a stall and pealed the still very warm trousers away from his tender skin. Leaning against the wall, Nokoru used his cellular phone to call the Imonyama mansion.

"Hello? Yes, It's Nokoru. I need a pair of black pants. Bring them to the new restaurant near the University section of campus. The address is the one I have marked on the blotter. Yes, that's right. I will be waiting for you in the restroom." There was stunned pause on the other end of the phone and the young chairman could almost hear his servant's unasked questions. Mercifully the man said only that he would be right over. As Nokoru hung up the phone, he sent up a prayer of thanks to whoever had blessed his family with servants who knew when not to question instructions.

By the time the chairman finally made it out of the bathroom the salmon was already on the table. "Ah there you are. I didn't think you were ever going to come out of there. Are you all right?" Suoh queried with a hint of humor still glowing in his topaz eyes.

The chairman chuckled. "I am a little tender, but I was lucky enough to avoid any really serious burns." Sitting down, Nokoru gazed wistfully down at his fish. "I had hoped that we would be able to talk more before the food came. Ah well, I will just have to tell him after we eat." Nokoru promised himself. 

The heir to the Takamura clan found himself smiling as he watched his best friend dig into the salmon as if afraid that something else might go wrong if he hesitated. "Poor Nokoru, this night hasn't been as relaxing as I hoped it would be." Suoh's smile widened as he glanced back over to the lonely piano. "But at least my little surprise should cheer him up." 

Lifting a bit of tender salmon to his lips Suoh relished the delicate flavor. 

"Mmm, this is delicious." He concluded meeting the distant azure gaze of his dearest friend. "What do you think? "

The blue eyes refocused as the chairman's chopsticks paused in mid air. "Uh", Nokoru said intelligently as a sheepish look crept across his face. He had been so preoccupied with deciding how to reveal his feeling that he hadn't really tasted what he was eating. After a moment of letting the fish rest on his tongue he decided that it was quite good. "Very good, He responded to his friend once his mouth was free of food. "Perhaps we should see if we couldn't get the recipe for Akira. As good as this is I can only imagine that it would be absolutely incredible should he prepare it."

"A good thought. We can ask the waitress when she returns." Takamura speared a bit of salmon onto the end of one chopstick. He watched Nokoru's chin firm up as the chairman seemed to come to a decision. 

Setting his chopsticks down on the plate, Nokoru deiced that he had his fill of waiting. He might not be able to enjoy his food afterwards but it wasn't like he had gotten much out of what he had eaten so far.

"Suoh, the reason I have been on edge lately.." The chairman let the words fall away as beautiful music filled the dining room. 

Inwardly Suoh cursed while outwardly his face remained as calm as ever. 'Of course the music starts just when he was about to tell me what has been bothering him. Darn but our timing is off tonight.'

Following the sound of the music Nokoru turned to look towards the piano. His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw who was at the keyboard. "Yudaiji Idomu!" he breathed in a whisper as a smile split his face. "I knew he was going to be coming back for a visit, but I didn't know he was already here. This is wonderful!"

"You knew?" Suoh asked disappointment showing in his golden eyes. His heart leapt to his throat as Nokoru turned that shining face back in his direction. 

"Yes I did, he wrote me a letter telling me that he would be visiting soon but I had no idea he meant this soon. But this was a very nice surprise any way Suoh so don't feel bad."

A thought entered Suoh's mind then, chilling him down to his core. He had just gotten used to the idea that Nokoru might have a crush on him. 'What if I guessed wrong? When did he get that letter? Perhaps he has feelings for Yudaiji. Was that the realization he had at the lab?' Something inside him rejected that idea forcefully, but as he glanced over at the beatific expression on his friend's face he wasn't quite so sure of himself. 'Why should it bother me to think that Nokoru might have found someone to love? He is an adult. Who he decides to date is his own business. But even so I feel...what? What is it that I feel?'

Shifting on his cushion Suoh locked his gaze on the elfin face and blue eyes of his best friend as he tried to decipher the feelings he had for this fay being in front of him. "Nokoru is my best friend. Why should I care what he feels for Yudaiji? I love Nokoru. He deserves to be happy so why dose this sit so ill with me?" From deep within a long unheard voice stirred whispering its simple message into Suoh's mind. "Because I want him." In that blinding flash of insight Suoh understood that the voice was completely correct. It was startling to realize that he wanted Nokoru in every way that his friend would allow. It didn't really matter to him to know when his friendship had transmuted into love. All that mattered was that he knew now. A bitter pain filled his heart as he continued to stare at his dear friend. "So I now know who my soul mate is, but I may be too late. Why would he chose Yudaiji over me?"

'Simple,' the tiny voice from before responded, 'it's because you've never told him how you feel." Suoh cringed inwardly. 'That's because I didn't understand how much I felt for Nokoru until now.' Suoh snapped back at the voice. 'And I almost married Nagisa! I would have if she hadn't backed out. She must have seen what even I couldn't see. You are so very wise my dear friend. It must have been hard to walk away. I know you love me very much. I will never forget the gift you have given me. Even if nothing comes of it.' Sighing, Suoh rested his chin on his hands as he felt depression take hold of him.

'Wait a minuet, Nokoru never actually said what it was that was bothering him. What if I told him how I feel? It might not change anything. But I won't let him slip away from me without a fight.' Standing, Suoh threw some money down onto the table before he leaned down to take Nokoru's hand in his own. "I need to tell you something in private." He whispered hastily as he pulled the confused chairman up from his cushion.

Nokoru immersed himself into the music letting all his worries and concerns fade as the delicate strands of the music's spell took hold of him. Sighing as he entered an almost meditative state the chairman grinned. Trust Suoh to think of something so relaxing. This was precisely what he needed to calm him down enough to actually admit his feelings. Blue eyes that had partially closed snapped open wide as a strong but gentle hand took his lifting him from the cushion. Startled by the abrupt action of his friend, Nokoru allowed himself to be led into the men's room. Suoh very rarely did anything without reason so an explanation would come soon enough he knew. 

Locking the door to the restroom so they wouldn't be interrupted Suoh turned to face his friend. Lifting his chin Suoh held Nokoru's gaze steadily. Slowly he advanced towards Nokoru coming nose to nose with the chairman before he finally stopped. 

Nokoru blinked unable to do anything but stare back into those deep pools of gold. "S-Suoh?"

Wrapping his arms possessively around the smaller man's shoulders Suoh pulled Nokoru into his embrace as he took the chairman's exquisitely shaped mouth into his own.

The depth of Suoh's passion was clear in that bright gaze. Startled beyond words, Nokoru made a tiny sound that encompassed all the feelings in his heart. "If this is a dream please don't let me wake." He whispered against his friend's lips as he melted into Suoh's strong arms. Suoh released Nokoru's mouth so that he could nibble on the chairman's ear. Nokoru stiffened as a dark thought entered his mind. "What about Nagisa, Suoh? I refuse to hurt her."

"She knows how we feel about each other. I think she knew long before either of us even began to consider the possibility that we might be attracted to one another. I think that is probably the main reason why she refused my proposal. Though she didn't say so at the time. No matter what happens between you and I, Nagisa and I are no longer a couple. However, she will always be very special to me. You are simply more so." Suoh continued to nuzzle the chairman as Nokoru's body slowly relaxed once more into the embrace.

Reaching a hand between Nokoru and himself Suoh fumbled with the chairman's belt. He found out that it was difficult to unbuckle a belt when you weren't looking at it. Nokoru stepped away before he could get the belt undone. 

"No, I can't Suoh. Not tonight." The blue eyes were gentle but firm. 

"Why not, you seem to feel the same way I do."

Nokoru shook his head," It's not that I don't want to."

"Then what is it?" Suoh asked in confusion.

Blushing Nokoru looked down at his crotch. "The Tea.." He started before dropping off at the second word, "I will be all right, but it's still sensitive. I don't think I could do anything right now." 

Suoh's mouth formed into a round o. He brushed his hand against Nokoru's angular face feeling some of the silk soft gold that framed it as he turned the chairman's head towards his own. "Forgive me, I should have remembered that. Why don't we just go back out and enjoy more of Yudaiji's music."

"You aren't disappointed?" The chairman asked his eyes still bright with his emotions.

"Of course I'm disappointed, but It's not your fault this happened. We can try exploring each other later when you're feeling up to it." Suoh smirked before becoming serious again," I'm just glad that I am the one you're in love with."

"There was never anyone else." Nokoru assured him settling his arms around the ninja's chest tucking his head under Suoh's chin. "Can we stay in here just a few more minuets, Suoh? I am still not quite sure this is real."

Brushing his lips against the chairman's Suoh held his soon to be lover tight. When they finally broke away from each other Suoh's golden eyes twinkled as he look down into Nokoru's flushed face. "Was that real enough for you?"

"Hmm, It felt real, but I think you should do it again just so we can be certain." Nokoru's smile was radiant. 

Grinning at the mischief in his Rijichou's eyes Suoh complied to his friend's wishes. "It couldn't hurt to be certain. He murmured before their lips met once more.

The end! /\_~


End file.
